User talk:Edzilla'sSonEdasaurus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the File:Super Eds Ed by Nintendo Nut1.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kirkland22 (Talk) 00:58, June 9, 2010 Friend Reply Ok. A few tips for you~ 1) Don't keep typing "ROTFLOL" in your comments, it adds nothing to the discussion. 2) Earlier today, I had to revert two of your edits. On the Accordion page, you typed "Accordions are stupid", and then on the Jimmy page, you typed something like "Jimmy is a big fat baby!" So please, do not insert your opinions into the articles, you can do that in the comments section. Check it out! CHECK OUT MY BLOG POSTS!!!!! THEY ARE AWESOME!!!!! SO, CHECK IT OUT NOW!!!!! Reply I think "ROTFLOL" means something like "Rolling on the floor laughing out loud." But please, I recommend you don't use this anymore, it adds nothing to the discussion. Help Reply Hmm… My suggestion would be to click "edit this page" on the page that contains the friends box template, go to source view, and copy all of the coding to your user page. It should work. If you want, I can try doing it for you. Reply Copy the friends box from here. Stop posting ROTFLOL on every page you edit. It is annoying. I copied the friends box onto your user page, and you may edit it to fit how you want it. =] Friend Reply I can be your friend, and I can also give you some advice. First piece of advice is: Don't use "ROTFLOL" in any more of your comments or edits. You can state what "ROTFLOL" means on your user page or something, but not on articles. Extra Extra READ MY USER PAGE AND BLOG "Ed Alba" Reply This is a canon EEnE Wiki, your page was not something we include at this Wiki. It's your fan creation, right? Then I suggest you make an article for it at the EEnE Fanon Wiki. Yes, I do see it. This is a link to the EEnE Fanon Wiki. I suggest you check it out. I'm a male. Gender Reply Yes, I am male. Warning Do not remove templates as you did to the Snuggle Me Ed page. :Stop adding deletion templates to pages unless you give us a good reason why it should be deleted. This is NOT how you earn badges. You are making counter productive edits and are not helping the wiki. Instead you are just taking away more of my free time because I have to revert are the edits you just did all because "you were bored". Reply: 1) What do you mean by "How do I make a connection"? 2) I only comment on blogs if I have something useful to add, and I really don't have anything to say on your blogs. I'll look at them, nonetheless. 3) Please do read Jspyster1's message above this one. He's absolutely right. I'm not sure what you mean by "How do I add a picture to an inbox". What do you mean "inbox"? A gallery? Read This.